


And Then There Was Zero

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [4]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Backstory, Forgive me if it makes zero sense, Gen, This is the result of my procrastination, hehe, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Zane was ten months old when his parents separated and he was sent to live with his father.
Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050020
Kudos: 3





	And Then There Was Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I'm supposed to be working on the Vampire AU, but now here we are. Enjoy. ♡

Ten.

Zane was ten months old when his parents separated and he was sent to live with his father. He was ten months old when he last saw his twin and mother. He was exactly ten months old when it l went down.

He knew that because it was exactly two months before his birthday, on that one day ten months after his birthday, his father would cancel all his plans to spend that one day with him, instead of disappearing into his secret work like the rest of the year.

Ten months. Forty three weeks. Three hundred days. And he used to count down every one of them since he learnt how to.

Nine.

Zane was nine years old when he first set foot outside by himself. He was nine years old when he quietly passed by all the people working in their house and wandered the streets by himself for hours. He was just nine when he realized that without his father around, he was invisible to everyone and no one would care enough to actually look for him if not for his father.

From then on, he learned that if he didn't have all the attention hooked onto him, he'd be simply another little child in the world. So he started to shout and threaten and monologue all day.

And it worked. None of the house staff would ever forget him again.

Eight.

Zane was eight years old when he curled up on the edge of his window and looked out at the vast night sky for the first time in forever. He was eight years old when he snuck out books from his father's library about astrology. He was only eight years old and he knew every single mythology related to the stars.

There was Hades and Cerberus and Andromeda, all with their own stories and he wanted to know them all.

Once upon a time, he thought he could really become a constellation.

Seven.

Zane was seven years old when he begged his father to go to normal school like other kids after hearing about it from one of the kids at the gala. He was seven years old when he asked to stop being home-schooled. He was seven years old when he last saw his father at his angriest.

Something was wrong with him, that was what he realized after that. There was something about him different that made his father not want him to be by himself.

Something was wrong with him, he didn't know what, but he was smart enough to know it was.

Six.

Zane was six years old when he found out he had a twin. He was six years old when his father called him to his office, told him to sit on the chair in front of his desk and told him all about Otto. He was six years old when he found out he had a brother who was fifteen minutes younger him.

He remembered asking if he could ever meet Otto, and his father telling him he could never meet his brother.

He was six, he had a brother, and he kept on telling everyone he was an only child.

Five.

Zane was five years old when he first met the Sinistres at a gala. He was five when he spoke to Lucia for the first time. He was only five and he could feel her grandmother glaring at him as he and her granddaughter laughed and chatted all night.

He was told not to interact with Lucy anymore after they almost ruined the gala while running after each other.

Lucy, apparently, wasn't told that though, seeing that she continued to drag him away whenever they were in the same gala.

Four.

Zane was four years old when he learned to entertain himself. He was four when he teached himself how to read. He was only four and he snuck into his father's library to get new books whenever he finished another.

He knew how to cause a revolution and train animals simply by that, yet he felt so lost when someone asked him if he knew how to play hide and seek.

It wasn't that he didn't like the game, it was just that they weren't in any of the books.

Three.

Zane was three years old when he attended his first gala with his father. He was three years old and he wore a suit and interacted with the rich. He was only three years old and couldn't even properly talk yet, and he was smiling and being a nice little gentleman.

He never questioned it and went along with the galas, even training and getting reasy for it for days before the event.

He wore a suit, brushed his hair and smiled, and everything went as he wished.

Two.

Zane had spent two days after his ten months old anniversary in his room by himself. He had spent two days after his ten months old anniversary looking out of his window and waiting for his father to come. He had spent two days after his ten months old anniversary as a lonely child, desperately hoping that his father would come any day.

It had been two days, and finally someone had entered the house, but it wasn't his father. 

A woman with short black hair and an scar was waiting for him, telling him she was there to pick him up.

One.

Zane had one close family member and that was his father. He had one close family member, and they rarely interacted because his father was too busy with his job, which, unlike what he claimed, probably wasn't related to video games in any way. He had only one family member and they rarely even talked yet that was the only person he could call his family, but now the strange woman had brought her to his brother and he was, in a way, glad that he didn't have to consider Otto family.

"Not to say this isn't nice and all... But when can I go back home?"

"You... No one has told you?"

Zero.

Zane suddenly had had no one.

Looking around himself, everything he once knew around him was gone.

And without those, he was none. Without those, he was Zero.


End file.
